


Isa, Dalawa, Tatlo (Iiwanan Mo Ako)

by frustratedwritter



Series: Ang Playlist sa Kolehiyo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Pero abangan niyo susunod na kabanata happy na yun, hindi ko alam paano magtag
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedwritter/pseuds/frustratedwritter
Summary: pagkabilang ng tatlo, takbo tayo papalayo... sa isa’t isa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Series: Ang Playlist sa Kolehiyo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772461
Kudos: 2





	Isa, Dalawa, Tatlo (Iiwanan Mo Ako)

**Author's Note:**

> and2 na naman aq para ihatid ang kasunod ng “oo” by up dharma down. Ngayon naman ay nagmula ang istorya sa kanta ng autotelic na “laro”. 
> 
> Pwedeng pwede pakinggan habang nagbabasa, libre lang din ang judgements/opinions/violent reactions. 
> 
> _“puso natin ay patintero sa ulan,  
>  pasasama natin ay tagu-taguan,  
> langit ka, ako naman ay nasa lupa,  
> lulukso, baka sakali abutin.” _
> 
> (disclaimer: karamihan ng mga naka italicized ay flashbacks lamang kung malito man kayo.)
> 
> advance apologies for grammatical errors, typos, inconsistencies and other mistakes. enjoy at maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!

Nadatnan ko nalang na dinala ako ng mga paa ko sa pintuan ng dorm nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Natauhan lang ako pagkatapos kong kumatok. Sa puntong ‘to, hindi ko na din alam kung bakit ko pa ‘to ginagawa. 

“Uy, Kyungsoo. Bakit ka napunta dito?” Napatigil nalang ako at tumingala ng marinig ko ang malalim na boses ni Chanyeol.

“Halika, pasok ka.” Siya ang bumungad sa akin at nagbukas ng pinto. Hindi naman talaga siya ang pakay ko dito. Gusto ko lang talaga makausap si Baekhyun. 

“Ah, okay lang, Yeol. Gusto ko lang malaman kung andyan ba si Baekhyun?” Napasapo nalang ako sa likod ng leeg ko. _Ang awkward_ , matapos ko silang hindi pansinin ng ilang linggo andito ako, sa harap nila, humihingi ng tulong. _Pasensya na, desperado lang talaga ako._

Napabuntong hininga nalang ako, pagod na ko. 

“Pasok ka na, sa loob tayo magusap. Papagtimpla kita ng kape para umayos na ang pakiramdam mo.” Batid niya habang binubuksan ng mas maluwag ang pintuan, mas pinaparamdam na welcome ako sa loob. 

I opened my mouth to decline the offer but nothing came in. I was about to speak again when he replied to me. 

“Alam kong pagod ka na kaya, ‘wag ka nang huminde, hindi mo kami kinausap ng isang linggo.” Chanyeol only smiled at me while ruffling my hair. 

Everything he said was like a truck hitting me in all aspects. Pagod na nga talaga ako, ‘yun nalang ang kailangan ko. _Kaibigan_.

Hindi ko na napigilan at napayakap nalang sakanya. I just heard him chuckled while patting my back. 

“Sabi ko naman sayo, andito ako. Kami. Hindi mo kailangan sarilihin ‘to.” He let me stay in that position for a moment, letting everything sink in bago pa sumabog ang lahat at mas lalong hindi ko kayanin. 

Saglit lang din at pumasok na kami sa loob, he insisted na sa couch muna ako while he calls for Baekhyun at gumawa na din ng inumin namin. After niyang iserve ang drinks ay sakto namang dumating si Baekhyun. Tumabi lang siya sakin at winelcome ako ng yakap niya. I guess he knew, too, that i needed one. After a long tight hug sinagot na niya ako bago pa ako makapagsalita.

“Hindi ko din alam, Kyungsoo eh. Hindi rin ako pinapansin simula nang magcool-off kayo.” Baekhyun frowned at what he just said. Nakakalungkot din naman kasi, simula nang magkahiwalay kami pati mga kaibigan namin nakalimutan na din niya. Akala ko naman kahit papaano makakakuha ako ng kahit katiting na update mula sa kanya. 

“Ano bang nangyari? Gusto mo bang magkwento? Kung komportable ka lang.” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang iniinom ang kape niya. Napabuntong hininga nalang ako, sabay pikit at tago nang luha. Kaya ko ‘to. Kailangan ko na din siguro ilabas ang nararamdaman ko hangga’t kaya ko pa.  


_“Tapos nung malapit na kami magpresent ni Chanyeol sabi niya sakin feel niya majejebs siya tapos sabi ko sakanya ambaboy naman niya, binalaan ko pa siya na ‘wag uutot habang nagsasalita kami sa harap. Kinagabihan, sinisi ako kung bakit siya kinabag!” tumawa ako habang nagkkwento kung paano nagtampo sa akin si Chanyeol pagkatapos namin magpresenta ng thesis namin._

_Naramdaman ko naman ang awkward na pagtawa ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa labas ng bintana ng restaurant. He shifted his position at tumingin sa akin nang maramdaman niya ang titig ko. Hindi ko nalang pinansin ‘yon kahit merong bumabagabag sa’kin na may mali sa nangyayari._

_“Okay ka lang mahal?” I asked him which made his gaze shift towards me. That was the first time the atmosphere felt awkward and heavy around him. We’re not like this, this isn’t the Sehun I know._

_Nevertheless, nginitian ko nalang siya sabay sabing “Happy anniversary, love.” Hinawakan ko ang kamay niyang nakapatong sa lamesa at hinugot ang maliit na box mula sa bulsa ko. Kita ko ang pagbabago ng face expression niya. Hindi ko alam kung hindi ba siya masaya o nakalimutan lang niya na anniversary namin. At mas hinihiling ko na ‘yung pangalawa nalang sana, hindi ako magagalit. Mas gugustuhin ko pa ‘yon kesa malaman na hindi na siya masaya sa’kin._

_“Kyungsoo,” He looked at me straight in the eyes. I just wished I looked away sooner, hindi ko kayang makita siyang ganito. **Malapit nang bumitaw.** Pumikit nalang ako at huminga nang malalim, bahala na. Masasaktan na, para isang sakitan nalang. _

_“Hindi ka na masaya?”_

_Tahimik._

_Papindot naman ng erase button, wala bang delete para dito? Pwede bang hindi na ‘to kasali sa palabas? Direk, cut na please. Hindi magandang scene ‘to._

_Ni wala sa aming dalawa ang nagisip na magsalita. Purong ingay lang ng daan at mga tao sa loob ng resto ang naririnig. Ilang saglit pa, nagsalita ulit siya. And I never wanted to hear my name coming from his mouth anymore. It pains me, hearing it without love._

_“Kyungsoo,” Batid mo ang kalungkutan sa mata niya. He looked down, fumbling with his fingers._

_“Hindi ko alam, sa ngayon.” He sighed and looked at me. Parang gusto ko nalang pindutin ang rewind button at ifreeze ang time kung saan maayos at masaya pa kami._

_“Cool off muna tayo?” He continued, looking at me directly. He knew that I’m so close at bawling my eyes out. Seeing him like this, makes me so fragile. Sana pala, gumawa nalang ako ng paraan. Mas inuna siya, mas pinahalagahan bago pa unti unting kumawala. Mas pinili na balikan kung saan kami nagumpisa kesa makita na unti unti na kaming papalapit sa dulo._

_“Hindi ko alam, Sehun.” Huminga ako ng malalim bago magsalita ulit, baka hindi ko kayanin. Baka maipakita ko sakanya kung gaano ako ka-fragile, kung paano ko hindi kayanin na ganito kami, na hindi na kami katulad ng dati._

_“Ayusin nalang natin, ‘wag naman sa ganitong paraan. Pasensya na kung nagkukulang ako, babawi naman ako sabi ko sayo ‘yan diba? Eto, tayo, ngayon. Bumalik naman ako, babalik at babalik ako. Andito na ako, mahal. Hindi na ko aalis ulit. Sige na, ayusin nalang natin. ‘Wag na mag-cool off. Kaya naman diba? sorry kung selfish ako pero hindi ko kaya, mahal.” Hindi ko na napigilan at unti unti nang bumuhos ang luha mula sa mata ko. Ni hindi ko siya kayang tignan sa kahihiyan. Hindi ko na dapat siya pinilit na lumabas. Alam ko naman kung saan ‘to patungo. Simula nang mawalan ako ng oras sa kanya bigla nalang siyang naglaho, hindi ko na nga alam kung eto pa ba ‘yung Sehun na mahal ko, noon._

_“Pagbigyan mo naman ako, kahit dito lang. Gusto ko lang magpalamig muna. Ayokong masaktan ka pa lalo, hayaan mo kong ayusin ko sarili ko bago ako bumalik sayo.” He sighed and passed a handkerchief at me. Binalik ko ito at pinunasan ang mga luha ko. Huminga ulit nang malalim at naglakas loob, kung eto gusto mo, hindi kita pipigilan._

_“S-sige..” ‘yun nalang ang katangi-tanging lumabas sa bibig mo. Simpleng katagang “sige”._

_Hindi ko alam na ‘yun na din pala ang tatapos sa pagmamahalan namin._

__

“Tanga ka talaga, dapat sinagot mo _gusto mo dalhin kaya kita sa Antartica?_.” Napatawa kaming dalawa ni Chanyeol sa komento ni Baekhyun.

“Ayan, mas maganda ‘yan. Tawa ka lang.” Inakbayan ako ni Baekhyun at hinagod-hagod ang balikat ko. Laking pasasalamat ko nalang talaga na andito sila para sakin. Atleast, hindi ako nagiisang magmukmok sa dorm. 

“’Wag mo pakinggan si Baek.” napatawa nalang kami sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. He coughed and cleared his throat, mukhang andito na ang seryosong Park Chanyeol. 

“Bigyan mo lang ng oras, Soo. Hindi talaga maiiwasan sa relasyon ‘yan. Pero kapag isang araw pakiramdam mo wala nang pagasa at hindi na nagagamot ng oras o pahinga. Hayaan mo na, tanggapin mo nalang na ‘yun talaga ang best para sa inyo.” Chanyeol smiled at me habang nakasandal pa rin ako kay Baekhyun. Tama nga siguro siya, acceptance is the key. 

“Ano pa bang oras kailangan niya? Dapat ba bilhin ko pa Big Ben para sa kanya?” Oo, alam kong masyado akong maldita sa part na ‘yon pero masakit lang naman kasi talaga. Paano ba niya nakakayang gumising araw araw na wala ako sa tabi niya? parang dati ni hindi niya makayanang malayo ako sa kanya kahit limang minuto lang. _Bakit ganito? Bakit biglang nagbago? Bakit biglang naglaho?_

“Ikaw ba? masaya ka pa ba?” Chanyeol straightforwardly asks me. Bigla akong napatigil, first time hindi ko alam sasabihin ko. No one ever asked me that question, even myself. _How can I be happy if I don’t feel anything?_

“Sa totoo lang, hindi ko na rin alam. Gumuho ang lahat simula nung naging busy na ako, bigla nalang siyang nagbago. Hindi na siya tulad nang dating Sehun na kilala at minahal ko.”  


_“Sorry love, pwede sa susunod nalang? may meeting kasi kaming groupmates para sa thesis.” Sagot ko sa kabilang telepono habang nakaipit ito sa ulo at balikat ko. Dala dala pa rin ang mabibigat na libro mula sa library._

_“Anong oras tapos ng meeting niyo? Sunduin nalang kita, pwede bang sumaglit tayo? Miss na kasi talaga—“_

_Aray ko!_

_Tumilapon ang gamit, libro at cellphone sa lapag._

_“Ano ba! Hindi ka man lang tumingin sa dinadaanan mo!” Sigaw ko paglabas ng library na naging dahilan kung bakit ako pinagtitinginan ngayon._

_“Sorry. Sorry po bago lang ako dito, pasensya na nalilito pa rin po ako sa direksyon.” Sagot nang taong nakabangga sa kanya, ang hinahon ng boses, malambing at para kang kayang patulugin agad agad, ang pinakamahalaga ay pamilyar ang boses. Parang narinig niya na dati ngunit hindi pa rin mawari kung kailan at saan. Napakunot noo nalang ako habang tinutulungan ako nang binata na pulutin ang mga librong nahulog nito._

_“Love? Andyan ka pa?” Rinig nilang dalawa ang boses galing sa cellphone nito. Eto ang naging hudyat para magising si Kyungsoo sa realidad. Kinuha niya agad ang cellphone at nagpaalam muna kay Sehun saglit._

_“Okay lang, magingat ka nalang din sa susunod. Pasensya na sa pagsigaw ko.” Nginitian lang siya ng lalaki at iniabot ang nga libro nito. Pamilyar talaga, hindi niya lang maisip kung saan o kailan sila nagkita ngunit alam niyang hindi ito ang unang beses na nagkita sila._

_“Okay lang, ako nga pala si Jo—“ inilahad ng binata ang kamay niya ngunit naputol ang pagsasalita sa pagring ng telepono ni Kyungsoo. Nakita niyang napatingin nalang ang binata sa telepono niya kaya nginitian nalang niya ito at nagpasalamat na. Tinanggap niya ang tawag, hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa nangyari. Hindi niya maipaliwanag dahil mas malala pa ‘to sa deja vu. Gusto niya lang talaga alalahanin kung saan niya nakita ang binata ngunit ang hirap dahil kasabay nito ang pagkirot ng ulo niya. It’s been too much, he guessed._

_“Love? Hello?” he felt his mind out of his head already, andami dami nang nangyayari. Nagkasunod-sunod na tapos nakisabay pa si Sehun? Gusto nalang niya maglaho, ayaw na niyang magpatuloy pa. Hindi na niya kakayanin pa. Hindi sa ayaw niyang kausapin, sadyang nahihirapan lang talaga siya pagsabay-sabayin ang lahat lahat. Ang bigat para sa kanya, gusto lang naman niya huminga nang saglit._

_“So-sorry.. Sehun, mamaya nalang ulit after ng meeting namin tawagan kita, pasensya ka na. Pagod lang talaga ako.” He sighed and waited until the other line answered._

_“Naiintindihan ko love, basta pagisipan mo if ‘di ka busy ha? Dalawa na binili ko ticket, incase.” He heard the smile in his voice pero teka, anong pagiisipan? anong dalawang ticket? He just ignored it muna at nag-iloveyou bago ibaba ang telepono. Mamaya nalang niya kakausapin si Sehun dito. Madami pang mas importanteng bagay kesa don._

_—_

_As expected, 7pm na hindi pa rin sila natatapos dahil puro diskusyon sila at batuhan nang iba’t ibang opinyon. Habang rinig ang ingay ng pinaguusapan ng mga kagrupo niya, lumilipad naman at kung saan saan napunta ang isip niya. Hindi na niya alam kung anong nangyayari sa kanya basta alam niyang hindi na okay ‘to. Hindi na siya masaya dito, aayusin nalang niya pagkatapos ng lahat. Pagkatapos ng thesis nila, aayusin niya lahat. Lalo na ang relasyon nila ni Sehun._

_“Okay guys, we’re all set na. Okay na lahat, salamat sa pakikisama niyo at naging maayos ang meeting natin ngayon, just make sure na do your part, okay?” All of them agreed sa sinabi ng group leader nila. They all decided to pack things up and part their ways, ang iba uuwi na sa kani kanilang bahay at ang iba naman ay kakain kasama ang groupmates._

_—_

_“Soo! Saglit!” Habol sa kanya ni Chanyeol pagkaalis nila ng building._

_“Bakit ‘yun, Chanyeol?” Lumingon siya at nakitang hinahabol ni Chanyeol ang hininga niya. He crouched down and looked at Kyungsoo._

_“Nagtext sa’kin si B, sabi daw ni Sehun dito ka lang daw, susunduin ka daw ni Sehun. Pinapasabi lang.” He smiled at me._

_“Sige, Chanyeol. Pakisabihan nalang ah? Lobat ako eh, pasensya na.” I replied back. I thanked him at sinabihang magingat siya before he left me sa entrance ng condo building ng kagrupo namin._

_After 10 mins nang paghihintay, nainip na ako kaya umupo nalang ako sa hagdan ng entrance sa building. Hindi ko alam kung mainipin lang ako pero napansin ko na parang hindi usually malamig sa ganitong panahon, hindi naman ako nagdala ng jacket kasi akala ko uuwi na ako agad. Medyo nakakaginaw pero kaya naman, sana lang hindi ako mahamugan o magkasakit. Matapos ang ilang minuto ay tinawag ako ng guwardiya._

_“Kuya, mage-8 na po, hindi pa po ba kayo aalis?” tanong sa akin ng guwardiya na nakatayo malapit sa entrance ng condo._

_“Mamaya maya kuya, may iniintay pa po ako eh.” Tumalikod lang ako at nginitian siya._

_“Uhm... Kuya pwede pa sabihan ako kung 9 na?” dagdag ko at narinig ang mahinang pagayon niya. Matapos ng small talk namin ay inayos ko ang mga gamit na dala ko at ipinatong sa tabi ko._

_Andito pa rin ako sa hagdan ng entrance ng condo, halos 30 minutes na ang nakalipas pero ni walang bakas ni Sehun ang nakita ko kahit kotse man lang niya. Gustuhin ko mang umuwi nalang para makapagpahinga ay may part pa din sa akin na nagaantay para sa kanya kahit na masakit na ang katawan ko at namamaga na ang paa ko sa kakalakad, may pagasa pa rin ako na hindi ako bibiguin ni Sehun. Na kahit papaano ay makakarating siya, gaya ng sabi niya._

_Hinahanap hanap ko na talaga ang kama at konti nalang makakatulog na ako dito sa entrance, madaming dinadaan-daanan lang ako kaya hindi ako makasingit ng kahit 10 mins lang na iglip. Masakit na kasi talaga ang katawan ko at gusto ko nang matulog, maaga pa naman ang pasok namin bukas._

_Hinanap ko si kuya guard para pagtanungan kung anong oras na ngunit wala akong mahagilap na kahit anino niya. Napagisipan ko nalang na tanungin ang mamang nakatayo malapit sa parking ng condo._

_Nakatalikod siya sa akin kaya tinapik ko siya na ikinagulat naman niya. Pagkalingon niya ay nakita ko ang dalawang pares ng mata na nakita ko kanina, eto ‘yung lalaking nakabangga ko! In fairness, kahit na madilim ay batid mo pa rin ang kinang sa mga mata niya._

_“Hi po, sorry. Tanong ko lang kung anong oras na.” Napatingin nalang ako sa mga librong hawak ko bago ako makahanap ng lakas ng loob na tumingin sa kanya._

_“You’re the same guy kanina.” He answered, the deepness in his voice was significant. He offered a hand shake, It was seconds later then I realized na hindi ko pa ‘to tinatanggap._

_“Sorry.” I chuckled at myself out of embarrassment. I knew there’s a little blush going on in my cheeks, ganyan ‘yan kapag nahihiya o kabado ako._

_“Hi, Im Jongin.” He swiftly held my hand for a second at inalis na din ‘to. I looked at him with a puzzled face, I surely knew that name. Familiar na familiar._

_It took me a minute before I knew it._

_“Kyungsoo! Kapitbahay niyo!” I laughed at that realization, antagal pa bago magprocess sa utak ko lahat._

_“Magkaklase tayo noong elementary!” dagdag ko pa, clutching my books closer._

_“Hindi lang kaklase.” He mumbled but I surely do heard it._

_“Anyways, bakit ka naparito? Sabi mo kanina bago ka lang?” Iniba ko ang topic para hindi na malihis doon sa alam kong paguusapan namin matapos ang sinabi niya, ayoko munang pagusapan lalo na’t kakakilala lang ulit namin._

_“Ah, mageenroll kasi ako for scholarship.” Inilagay niya ang kamay sa bulsa ng pantalon niya bago inayos ang salamin niya._

_“Ikaw? Balita ko kay mama dito ka nagaaral.” He smiled at me, which made me eased me a little bit. I don’t know kung mabigat lang talaga ang araw na ‘to at siya lang ang tanging nakapagpagaan ng loob ko o kailangan ko lang talaga ng andyan para sakin. Hindi ko alam pero ang maipapaliwanag ko lang ay masaya ako kasama siya._

_“Oo, ganun na nga.” Nginitian ko lang siya ulit siya habang napakamot sa batok ko._

_“Buti naman, maganda pala dito. Gaya ng sabi mo noon.” Pilit na ngiti, alam ko ‘yun ang gusto niyang iparating sa akin. Sa totoo lang, eto ‘yung pinakaayaw ko sa conversations. ‘Yung tipong hindi niyo na alam kung anong susunod na sasabihin kasi natapos na ‘yung topic niyo._

_“Uhm, 9:30 na.” Napabuntong hininga nalang ako nang idagdag niya ulit ‘yon. 9:30 na pala, ni hindi ‘man lang niya ako nadaanan._

_“Ah, salamat, sige. Late na, mauna na ako.” Nginitian ko lang siya muli habang inaayos ang pagkahawak ko sa mga libro at gamit ko._

_“Hatid na kita? Wala akong kotse pero pwede naman tayong magcommute, sasamahan nalang kita.” Inilagay niya ang hawak hawak na cellphone sa bulsa at inilapag ito sa balikat ko. A sign of assurance, I see._

_“Ako pa rin ‘to, andito na ako.” He looked down at me, inching a little bit close and gave me the most needed hug for today. Its a contrast from the chilly night. Indeed, its a pleasant feeling. Ito lang siguro ang kailangan ko ngayon. Hindi ko maipagkakait pero hinanap ko ‘to, kahit tawanan man ako ng old self ko for letting him hug me, iba din pala pag ‘yun ang kailangan mo._

_Humiwalay kaming dalawa bago pa maging awkward ang pangyayari._

_“Hindi na, salamat nalang, Jongin.” That word went smoothly. **Jongin**. Matagal na rin bago ko nabanggit ‘yon ng walang bahid ng sakit sa puso ko. _

_I took the chance of the silence to bid a goodbye._

_“Alis na ako.”_

_“Pwede ko bang makuha— Oh.”_

_Sabay naming sinabi, narealize ko lang na number ang gustong hingin ni Jongin but he was cut off by me. Kukunin ko na sana ang cellphone ko nang magsalita ulit siya._

_“Uh, sige. Ingat, Soo.”_

_Oh, okay._

_We just left it there._

_Alam naman naming mangyayari ang dapat mangyari. Hindi na namin pipilitin ulit, hahayaan nalang ang tadhana ang gumalaw para sa amin. Baka nga siguro hindi kami dapat sa isa’t isa. Kumaway nalang siya bago ako tumalikod at naglakad na papalayo. Hanggang dun nalang siguro ‘yun._

_—_

_Umuwi ako nang wala man lang bakas ni Sehun sa dorm, malamang nagsasaya ‘yun whenever he is right now. I just don’t wanna deal with him anymore, gabi na. Gusto ko nalang magpahinga. It’s been a really bad day, sana lang ‘wag na siyang makisabay pa. I’ll let it pass nalang._

_Hinanda ko na ang sarili ko at nagayos na bago matulog. Hindi na ako kakain, wala na rin naman akong gana at gusto ko nalang matulog._

_Pahiga na ako nang may kumatok sa pintuan. Three knocks to be exact._

_I could almost cry out of frustration. Lord, pahinga kailangan ko, Lord. Hindi ganito. Bakit naman po kailangan pa humabol._

_“Sandali!” Sigaw ko at naglagay ng slippers bago buksan ang pintuan. Bumungad sa akin ang pawisang Sehun._

_Mabilisan niya akong yinakap at pinasok na ang loob ng dorm. Sinarado niya ang pinto while still hugging me._

_Hindi ko alam kung pagod lang ako at wala akong maramdaman o hindi na ako masaya sa mga yakap niya?_

_Masama bang naiisip ko na sana yakap nalang ni Jongin ‘to? O ‘di kaya ang init ng katawan niya ang nararamdaman ko ngayon? Isa bang pagkakamali ‘yon? If that’s it then, I’ll do that mistake over and over again. Because now, I only crave for Jongin’s warmth._

_We stayed like that for a moment bago siya humiwalay._

_“Pasensya ka na talaga, Love. Kinailangan lang talaga ko ni Junmyeon, sorry. Naihatid ka ba ni Chanyeol?” He asks me while cupping my cheeks. He planted a little kiss on my forehead before I answered him._

_“Huh? Lowbat ako at hindi ako naihatid ni Chanyeol.” I plainly said, as of now. Ayoko nang makipagaway, gusto ko nalang talaga magpahinga._

_“Sinabi ko balikan ka niya dahil kinailangan ako ni Junmyeon, ‘yun pala hindi niya nagawa. Pumunta agad ako dito, andito na ako mahal.” He hugged me again, smilling while burying his face on my neck._

_“Okay na yun, Sehun. Matulog nalang tayo.” Hinaplos haplos ko ang likod niya at humiga na kami sa kama._

_Pagod lang ako, ‘yan ang nasa isip ko habang magkayakap kaming nakahiga. Tulog na siya habang hindi naman ako makatulog, images of Jongin still popping in my head._

_Pagod lang ako._

_Pagkagising ko bukas babalik din ang lahat ng nararamdaman ko para kay Sehun. Babalik din sa dati._

_Sana nga, pagod nalang ako._

_But contrary to what I thought, hindi lang ako pagod.  
_

“Heto, tissue.” Abot sa akin ni Baekhyun. Hindi ko na bilang kung pangilang tissue pa ba ang naibigay sa akin.

“Hindi ka na masaya.” He only smiled at me while passing a cup of ice cream. Nasa sala pa din kami hanggang ngayon, inabutan na ng dilim habang naguusap. Nakaligtaan na nga ang oras sa dami nang naikwento ko. 

“Hindi ko alam, simula nung gabing ‘yon. Biglang nagbago lahat.” I wiped my tears away habang nakikipagusap pa rin sa kanila. I put the cup on the table. Shifting my position, so I could see them better. 

“Base sa kinwento mo, Isa lang masasabi ko. Tapusin niyo na, as a friend of you both. Mas lalo lang sasakit kung mananatili kayo at aayusin niyo pa ulit nang wala namang nangyayari.” Baekhyun assured me, masakit mang pakinggan, I knew it would lead to this. I’ve seen it many times already.

“Parang ang hirap, alam niyo ‘yun? Sayang ‘yung pinagsamahan namin.” I just sighed at them. Chanyeol only replied with a “tsk”, while Baekhyun only laughed at him. Having a connection kahit wala man lang sinasabi. Sana ganto din kami ni Sehun, nagkakaintindihan kahit walang salita.

“Kung nanatili ka lang dahil nanghihinayang ka then It’s a sign you should just end it already. Hindi ba’t hindi naman ata deserve ni Sehun na mahalin siya dahil lang may pinagsamahan kayo? Hindi ba’t mas dapat na mahalin mo siya dahil mahal mo siya? Hindi yung mahal mo lang siya kasi andami niyo nang pinagdaanan?”

Nasampal nalang ako sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. A wave of realizations piled up my mind. Nagsisi ako bigla. 

I was about to answer them but the was interrupted by Chanyeol’s voice. 

“Kung iisipin mo lang ang sasabihin ng iba, eto lang masasabi ko. Hindi kayo nagmamahal para sa kanila. Ano naman kung nagbreak kayo? Ano naman kung hindikayo umabot ng 2 years? 3 years? Atleast sumaya kayo sa piling ng isa’t isa. And you grew from that relationship, diba?” 

They both looked at me. Baekhyun nodded at Chanyeol’s advice. Tama nga ba sila? Eto na ba ang dapat kong gawin? Paano si Sehun? Paano ako? Paano kami? Ganito nalang? Dito na ba matatapos lahat? 

“Hindi kami ang dapat dumikta sa desisyon mo, huminga ka. Magisip, magisa. ‘Yun ang nararapat. Doon mo makukuha ang sagot mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang hinahaplos haplos ang buhok ko. Nginitian ko nalang sila. 

“Salamat sa inyo.” Yinakap ko sila papalapit sa akin. Mababaliw na talaga ako kung wala ‘tong dalawang ‘to. If it wasn’t for Sehun and I, I’m sure wala akong kasama ngayon.

“Andito lang kami, don’t forget that ha. Kahit magkahiwalay pa man kayo.” Chanyeol just hugged me a lot tighter. Assuring that everything’s gonna be alright. 

“Ayoko na umiyak ulit! Tama na!” We only laughed at my comment. 

Everything went silent for a moment, enjoying our time habang andito pa ako. 

“Shouldn’t you be going? Gabi na.” Baekhyun said habang inaayos ang upo niya. Inaayos naman ni Chanyeol ang pinagkainan namin at inilagay sa lababo. 

“Yup, uuwi na ako.” I hugged Baekhyun one more time bago kami tumayo. I stretched myself for a bit at kinuha ang cellphone at wallet ko. 

“Chanyeol, uuwi na ako!” I yelled at pinuntahan siya sa kusina. 

Lumingon lang siya sa akin habang naghuhugas ng pinggan. 

“Salamat.” I hugged him sa likod, napapikit nalang ako. Ramdam mo ang ngiti niya. Nang buksan ko ang mata ko, nakita kong nakatingin sa amin ang ngiting ngiti na Baekhyun. 

“Sumama ka nga dito!” Sigaw ko ulit sa kanya while I offered my hands up. Initiating a hug. 

We then hugged one last time before I bid my final goodbye sa kanila. 

— 

Malamig, dama ang hangin habang naglalakad ako magisa papunta sa lugar na hindi ko alam, nagpapaanod sa mga paa ko. Bahala na sila kung saan man nila gusto akong mapadpad. Lalanghapin ko nalang ang hangin at magiisip isip. 

Ngunit taksil ang mga paa ko at dinala nila ako lugar na hindi ko naman dapat puntahan. 

Dalawang linggo na, wala pa ring bago. 

“Pa..pasok ka.” 

That voice sounded a lot hurt. 

Dinala niya ako sa kung saan kami unang nagsimula. _Balcony_

“Pahingi ako?” Tanong ko sakanya, breaking the tension. 

“Ayoko, bawal ka dito.” He only smiled at me, dropping the cigarette and smashing it into the ground.

“Daya naman.” I only chuckled, looking at the building outside. Gabi na, malamig pero sakto lang. Tanging ilaw lang sa labas ng streetlights at buildings ang nagsisilbing liwanag namin. Napatingin nalang ako kay Sehun na ganun din ang ginagawa, nakatingin sa labas. Wala pa ring kupas ang kagwapuhan kahit na alam mong pagod na din siya. Kitang kita sa mga mata ang sakit at lungkot. 

Napabuntong hininga nalang ako. 

“Ipaintindi mo naman sarili mo sa akin. Nahihirapan kasi ako.” Tumawa nalang ako kahit alam kong rinig niya ang sakit sa mga sinasabi ko. 

“Kahit ako din eh, nahihirapan din.” Sinabayan nalang niya ang agos ng mga hangin at pilit na hindi ako tinitignan habang nakatutok pa din ako sa pagtingin sa kanya bago pa dumating ang oras na hindi ko na kaya. 

“Hindi ko kayang **languyin** ang dagat ng damdamin mo, Sehun. Nalulunod ako, malulunod ako, malulunod tayo. Hindi kita maiintindihan kung hindi mo gugustuhing magpaintindi.” Lumayo ako ng tingin at pinunasan ang mga luha na sunod sunod umaagos sa pisngi ko. 

“Gustuhin man kitang salbahin hindi ko kaya kung pareho tayong nalulunod.” Munting sagot ng binata sa tabi ko. 

“Dito tayo nagsimula,” sambit ko, nakatitig pa rin sa labas. 

“Hindi ko alam dito rin pala tayo matatapos.” Dagdag ni Sehun. 

“Dati gustong gusto kong dito umuuwi kasi andyan ka.” Sambit ko na para bang walang bumabagabag sa nararamdaman ko at hindi ako nasasaktan sa sinabi niya. 

“At sa paglubog ng araw, ikaw lang ang taong gusto kong uwian, ikaw lang ang gusto kong kwentuhan nang nangyari sa araw ko, ikaw lang ang taong gusto kong paglabasan ng galit at hinanakit, ikaw lang ang gusto kong umalalay sa’kin sa hirap o ginhawa, ikaw lang ang gusto ko makasama sa panghabang buhay...

Pero, hindi ako ang tahanan mo. hindi ako ang taong uuwian mo. At ayokong ikulong ka sa bisig na hindi mo naman gusto.” 

Noong nagkayayaan kaming maginuman sa Balcony hindi ko inaasahan na doon uusbong ang pagmamahalan namin, ngayong andito ulit kami sa Balcony hindi ko rin inaasahan na kasabay ng paghithit hanggang umabot sa upos ng sigarilyo, ito ang magiging hudyat nang katapusan ng pagmamahalan namin. 

“Gusto ko lang naman ng pahinga, Soo. Hindi ko naman alam na aabot tayo dito.” Buntong hininga niya. Matapos ang ilang segundong katahimikan ay nagsalita na ako. 

“Magkaiba ang pahinga sa cool-off, Sehun.” Lumapit ako ng kaunti sa kanya habang nagpatuloy na magsalita. 

“Ang alam ko kasi, ang pahinga ay paghinga. Tatakas muna sa mundong nakakasulasok, hihinga ng saglit. Pagkatapos babalik ulit. Hindi katulad ng cool-off na manlalamig, mamatay. Tapos sa susunod na pagbukas mo ng mata mo wala na, hindi na kayang pabalikin ulit kasi nanlamig na.” 

Minulat ko ang mga mata ko matapos kong magsalita, ginulat ako ng mainit na bisig. Yakap yakap ako mula sa likod. 

“Sehun magbilang ka nga,” sambit ko habang pinipigilang ilabas ang mga luha na kanina pang gustong kumawala. 

“Bakit?” sagot niya habang nakayakap pa rin. 

“Basta.” 

Pumikit ako at huminga ng malalim, heto na. 

“Isa..”

_Ako._

“Dalawa..”

_Ikaw._

“Tatlo..”

_Tayo._

Ako ang nagsimula, ikaw ang gitna, ngunit hindi tayo sa huli. 

Tapos na ang libro, natapos na tayo. 

Iba na ang takbo, hindi ako ang kasama mo. 

Magsisimula na ang bagong yugto, ngunit wala na ako sa tabi mo.

**Author's Note:**

> at kung umabot ka dito, isa lang ang ibig sabihin non. Congrats! nakarating ka na sa destinasyon mo, salamat sa pagbabasa at sa suporta. Punasan na ang luha kung naiyak ka man. Sana’y nagenjoy ka sa pagbabasa kahit na masakit ang dulo pero pangako ang susunod na kabanata ay mas maganda. Hanggang sa muli. <3


End file.
